Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Several unnamed members * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Several unnamed members * ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******** Kasey Nash's Apartment ******* **** ***** *** **** (Alchemax's colony) Items: * * Vehicles: * Events: * Heroic Age | Synopsis1 = Father Jennifer does her rounds among the pews of St. Patrick's Cathedral checking on her charges. Seeing the suffering of the people of Downtown endure, she prays for a sign that things will get better. Suddenly, Spider-Man comes crashing through a stained glass window battling the Vulture. Elsewhere Downtown, Gabriel O'Hara patches up the wound on his girlfriend's forehead. Kasey Nash is unimpressed that he accidentally shot her, although she is incredibly lucky that the bullet only creased his brow. However, she becomes impressed with Gabe when he tells her that he took the gun off a member of the Fenris street gang. She quickly tells Gabriel how she briefly met his brother, Miguel, during her brief incarceration at the hands of Alchemax.Kasey was arrested and escaped capture from Alchemax in - . That's when there is a knock at the door. It's the members of Kasey's gang, the Throwbacks. He tells Gabriel that they have a job to do, but since he was able to take the gun off a Fenris, he should be able to handle himself on this mission. Back at St. Peter's, Father Jennifer orders the two combatants to get out of her church. Hearing this, Spider-Man tells her that he is really trying. Deciding to indulge the priest, the Vulture goes back outside, telling Spider-Man to join him if he dares. When the reluctant hero follows after the Vulture, he sees that the rest of the Freakers are waiting for him. Trying to avoid going outside, the Vulture is forced to shove the Spider-Man outside. The hero falls into the mob below. He tries to get away but is pulled back down into the mob. At that moment, at Alchemax headquarters, Tyler Stone takes Dana D'Angelo on a virtual tour of the companies big projects. He first shows her their Mars One prototype colony, then the undersea facility dubbed Atlantis. He goes on to explain how important Miguel's bio-engineering work is to these projects. Recalling how Dana works for the New Market Agro department of Synthia East, he suggests working a partnership between Synthia and Alchemax. While back Downtown, Spider-Man begins losing his temper with the members of the Freakers and threatens to kill them if they don't stop. He is grabbed from behind by Sergeant-at-Arms who holds Spider-Man up for the Vulture to strike. However, the hero manages to struggle free making the Vulture strike his own man. That's when Kasey and her Throwbacks arrive on the scene to lend a hand. With the Throwbacks joining the battle, Spider-Man notices his brother is among their numbers. Not wishing anyone else to get hurt, the reluctant hero tries to climb away. The Vulture follows after him, catching up with Spider-Man as he reaches the underside of Uptown. There, Spider-Man has the advantage among the pipes and other outcroppings. Ultimately, the hero manages to snare the Vulture in webbing making the Vulture fall back to Downtown. With the battle over, Spider-Man decides to check to see if his brother is safe, then head back home. Back Uptown, former Public Eye Sargeant Rico Estevez is wondering what to do now that he is unemployed and homeless. He is approached by a woman named Angela Daskalakis. She offers him the opportunity to get back against Tyler Stone and Spider-Man. Interested, Rico accepts her offer. | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}